1. Field of the Invention p This invention relates generally to escape hatches for fishing nets used to catch shrimp while being trolled from fishing vessels. The trap will permit undesired trash-type marine life to escape while retaining the desired shrimp within the net.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known type fishing nets as used in trolling operations to catch shrimp, is that a great quantity of undesired marine life such as crabs, fish, etc., are also caught in the net as presently used, and once the net is hauled aboard the fishing vessel it is necessary to separate the desired shrimp catch from the undesired trash. Many times in this process the undesired trash in the marine life is wasted or destroyed which ecologically is quite bad.
Also, the extra handling and sorting required is a great chore for the fishermen involved in performing same. Some means for permitting the undesired trash marine life to escape while retaining the desired shrimp is highly desirable.
Known prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows: 712,494, Nov. 4, 1902; 742,160, Oct. 27, 1903; 614,879, Nov. 29, 1898; and 1,548,413, Aug. 4, 1925. None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.